From Carrie to Chara
by Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: In which we learn of how and why little Chara Dreemurr fell into Mt. Ebott. Asriel had said that it wasn't for a happy reason; that Chara hated humanity, but to what extent did the events damage this small child enough to become such an avid human hater- A demon after the blood of their own species? This may be elaborated on if well liked and the rating is subject to increase!


I do not own Undertale, that is property of Toby Fox, but! I _do_ own Companion!tale, an AU of Undertale, which is what universe this is below...

Enjoy!

Long ago, before the first human had fallen underground, there was a town that she had belonged to, a small and out-of-the-way place, a good while away from normal civilization. The town was close knit and managed to do well despite the bad luck that plagued the area. It was actually about to recover from its streak of bad luck when a devastating fire scorched the surrounding land. Desperate to recover, the town let in foreigners from a neighboring community in hopes of a small surge in taxes; an odd group that believed in cult-like practices and magics…the locals, wary but accepting, welcomed them into their land during hard times and the new people spread about like leaves in fall. They rose to be a great influence after a while, despite their odd customs, and brought a type of prosperity to their new community. But, years after, they had gained standing in the little town and living relic of their people died months later, and they reacted in fear. The original people did not understand their fears until their new friends explained that because their living relic had died, the land would be filled with evils and troubled times.

The originals shrugged off this behaviour and superstition as just that; until about a week later, after the relic had been burned and his ashes mixed with cleansing herbs and scattered about the borders did misfortune and lack settle in among them. This went on for a year, and escalating every day, until the originals cried out to their new neighbors, begging for a way to bring back peace. They were desperate, in fear for their family's lives and just wanted to live safely once more. After the death of a poor family on the outskirts of their small town that left an odd child orphaned, the settlers reacted, claiming that if they replaced their old relic with this new child, everything would go back to the way it was again. The people were skeptical, but conceded, wishing to live happily once more. They asked what would become of the girl, and the leader of their 'friends' had told them that she must grow to embody all of their hate and strife in this world; to pour all evil and misfortune into the child to bring prosperity to the rest. Desperate, the town reacted with a hail of violence and hate for the child in desperate frenzy. The little one was only five, yet understood perfectly that what they were doing was most definitely wrong and tried to show kindness and mercy, hoping to change their minds from this ridiculous notion.

In order to embody all evil, she 'learned' and experienced it all; murder, starvation, theft, gluttony, lust, rape violence and drug use; she'd learned quickly, though against her will. She learned to be sharp and uncaring with her tongue, to charm with what she had at such a young age, to strike and destroy without haste, to starve and to steal for her fought-for rations that barely kept her well enough to learn. By the time she was about eight, the head of the settler's people had deemed her ready and performed a ritual on her, holding down the small, terrified child as she called and screamed for mercy. They called forth demon after demon, bathing the child in tainted magics and made her drink blood of the victims she was forced to claim-all because of the people that believed that after they had done such acts, the wrongdoing would leave them and their town, carried by the child. The little one, in a vain effort to retain her humanity, hid her pure-self deep within her SOUL as the evil entities filled her being. After the ritual, the girl warred over herself, trying very much to restore her love and hope for this world. In the end, she failed; the possessed child could not battle demons alone and was the pinnacle of evil for the town that just about ended her humanity. The least she could do was subject herself to the painful routine of purification that enabled a crude barrier to be built around her fragile and pure SOUL. By the time she was ten, she escaped from the village in haste, slipping past the guards that patrolled her cage. She made a break for the nearest city, but was found by a small group that had rebelled against the cult and was cast away into the woods to wander. She tried to reach out and receive help, wishing to be saved, but they quickly realized what she had become. In fury and fear, they mercilessly beat her down, carried her to the mountain and planned to throw her down, hoping the purity from the distant Mount Ebott would destroy her and the demons she carried within- a wish for peace that her lack of existence would-or so they thought- would cause.

During a rainy day on Mt. Ebott, three adults struggled to hold onto a squirming and crying child with a green and yellow sweater, her tattered converse covered feet lashing out in vain to kick at her abusers. "Hold still, 'ya little bitch!" one of them barked, twisting her ankle hard in a wrong direction. The girl howled in pain, her ruby red eyes clouded in the agonizing emotion though she still cried, sobbed and thrashed to break free. Another man yanked her harshly going around a tree, making her head smack into the trunk, breaking her nose and staining her pale skin and brown hair in a bloody mess, the blood mixing with the filth from neglect in her hair and matting it further. Minutes later, she'd abandoned her struggle to plead with them, seeing that they'd finally come to the opening in the mountain they were looking for. "PLEASE! I don't wanna die! I'll be good I swear! I'm sorry!" they ignored her though, angering the poor child and making her snap before they managed to toss her down. "I'll be back….." she hissed in warning, feeling her demons taking her over "and when I am, I'll slaughter all of you! I swear it!"

Fearful, and having heard enough of her demented shrieks, the tallest man shoved her down, eliciting a shriek of terror from the child as she fell, red eyes gleaming in hatred and sorrow. They left quickly, for fear of the legends surrounding the mountain, leaving the child to die alone-if she even survived.

As she lay there on cold stone, Carrie Jackson hissed at her injuries, tears in her eyes. She'd just wanted to be SAVEd….to have peace-and look where that had got her….thrown out of her known world and tossed down mount Ebott's infamous structure. She contemplated giving up-the purity in the air stung greatly and her demons writhed-but found she still wanted to live, even if humans were cruel; after all, all of humanity couldn't be bad right? She did contain most of their troubling demons after all; and…she really didn't mean it when she'd said she'd kill them, but what was a broken, beaten girl who was about to die say to her would be murderers? She shook her head and tried to ignore the part of her twisted mind that reveled in her claim to kill them, wishing to be saved from her surely alone death. "Please! Help me, please! Someone, anyone- Help me!" she called pitifully, feeling her tainted-self burn at the sanctity of the mountain. Not long after she called, she heard a pattering of feet on the stone floor of the cave. "Hello?" she called once more, searching the gray hazy light of the cave with almost glowing red eyes. "Are you okay-oh…." A small boy's voice cut off. Carrie looked over to her right to see a small goat like child with small horns on top of his head and a green and yellow striped swear over him with blue jean-clad legs.

"Excuse me…..human…." the boy addressed cautiously. "Are-are you o-oh my God! You're so hurt! I've got to take you to my mom!" he blurted out in concern. "I-I don't want to go…." Carrie hesitated; she didn't wish to spread her evil to the monster, nor burn herself from his pure SOUL. "Don't worry, my mom can heal you and make you better again! I promise!" the boy smiled kindly, ignoring her tainted SOUL, holding out a magic-covered hand. Deciding to trust this strange boy, she took his hand, ignoring the vile sting she was brought and let him help her to his house, little features tight with pain. "My name's Asriel by the way….what's yours?" the girl hesitated for a moment before she answered; she could be anyone now! She didn't have to hold on to her past. "M-my name's Chara…..." The goat child gave an odd look but nodded acceptance. Yes… a new name instead of being a demon bitch and a new start in life….sh-they hoped that this was what lay ahead of them as Asriel helped them limp the last few feet towards his house, a faint hint of hope shining in their ruby eyes.

The demons that were contained in the child wriggled in pain. The mountain, filled with Divine Companions and their gifts permeated the air of the underground, saturating it with purity and divinity. When the child had reached the house they had been limping to, the entities held still in the presence of the boss monsters in the structure. "Mommy!" Asriel called out, entering the house with his find. Toriel appeared in the living foyer nearly at once at her child's distressed call, looking immediately to his human companion. "Oh my God!" she breathed, taking in their condition. "Asriel, please take them to the medicine den at once!" she instructed, handing him a key off of her neck. "ASGORE!" Toriel called out, rushing to the kitchen for a bowl of cold and hot water each. The second boss monster appeared from the basement of their house immediately, helping his son take the being inside the den in the hallway. "I SEE MY DEAR!" he called, leaving the door open for his wife's arrival and helping Asriel set the injured human on the bed in the room. Toriel came in shortly after, setting down the large bowls of water on a table beside the bed and shooing them out of the room for concentration.

"Hello, my child, my name is Toriel Dreemurr and I must know if you are allergic to anything before I heal you." The weak child shook their head and gave the goat mother a look of distrust, curling in on themselves. "Fear not, child, nothing bad will happen to you, but you must trust me." She soothed, petting their hair and grimacing at the matted down mixture of dirt and blood she found. Chara, who had been thrust into sudden activity, was scared into silence, but could feel themselves getting weaker from their injuries and the purity in the mountain.

After a moment, they uncurled gently and nodded, letting Toriel get to work. The mother had taken off their shirt and pants, quickly readying a healing mixture as she set bones back in place with one hand, her honey-grey magic swirling about her paws in gentle wisps. After she'd made the mixture, she applied it to the child in small amounts, noticing that her mere touch made the dear wince in great pain. Soon, she got tired of the guessing and ENGAGED the little one, sending out a wave of calling, curious CHECK magic to make their red and tainted black soul appear before them. Chara was shocked to see their SOUL in front of them, but relaxed out of awe when they saw Toriel's honey and coal grey SOUL before them as well. Through the pain, Chara could feel that Toriel had sent out a wave of curious and concerned magic toward her soul, making the little black-red heart give a weak pulse of color in response. "Chara ? ATTACK-10 DEFENSE-5 scared, injured and possessed." The words were spoken out loud by a shocked Toriel, a paw over her mouth in distress.

At the possession part, Toriel inquired of them, wrapping them in a warm and gentle embrace and they cried into her fur despite the burning pain, recanting their life on the surface. By the end, Toriel had been angry, furious even, but her heart softened when Chara insisted that she forgive them. They had also asked to never tell anyone else about their condition, just to help them if she could. Toriel agreed that, for them, she'd gladly purify them. Therefore, after they were healed physically, Toriel made a homemade soul bath from her pressure cooker and an herbal mixture her mother had taught her long, long ago. She explained that in order for her to be saved she'd have to endure the soul bath and a physical blessing rite before the demons would leave the child. They agreed quickly, wishing to be free of their torment and the demons that clawed at her SOUL. On throughout the night the ritual went until they and Toriel were exhausted, but the entities had left her. They celebrated by napping shortly after Toriel managed to bless Chara's soul with a willpower barrier, fending off demons by linking the barrier with Chara's –assumed abundant-will to show mercy and love.

When Chara had learned of this and settled down, they slept for a week before Toriel deemed they were fit for visitors. Afterwards, when they were done recovering in bed, they began to move skittishly about the home, not used to the kind treatment and expected harsh treatment any day. It went on like this until a year later, they came home to an almost-surprise party, celebrating the day they fell down and joined their household since they did not know of Chara's birthday. It was then that they cried openly about their fears, how sorry they were, and how much they'd love to be family to the loving monsters that'd taken them in without second thoughts. They took on the family name of 'Dreemurr', had been added to the official family tree of the royal line and even was said to be trained to rule alongside Asriel when they grew of age.

Life was getting better over the years, and things were looking up as Chara never looked back. But, one day, Chara had been dismissed from schooling early and was bored. So, they decided to read up on their family's history in the medicine den one day. It was a big mistake…after learning what humankind had done, Chara felt rage grow in their heart towards them, their willingness to show mercy and love weakening for them. In a fit of outright destructive anger, they completely demolished the medicine den that the history books had been stored in and it took a house call from Dr. Gaster to calm them down with a cocktail of medicine, using some mood balancers as a main ingredient. Little by little, they transformed from loving sibling and merciful Dreemurr into a distant, manipulating child. In the end, they wished to break the barrier for monsterkind, tired of letting humans rule the surface in what they viewed as smug privilege.

After accidentally poisoning their father, laughing off their terror of losing him, they devised a plan with their little brother to cross the barrier and bring a better life for them above. They had planned to try to save their family with the last bit of compassion they held onto, but when they reached the surface and humans attacked their brother, they lost their willpower to show mercy entirely. The demons, this time, melded with their being, their hatred making them dominant above their absorbed entities.

Asriel calmly denied his hurting sibling their vengeance and returned to the underground and cried his sorrows to his family before his dust scattered across the garden, leaving Chara's body behind. When their children had fallen, Toriel and Asgore grieved and argued over what to do for days, even weeks. The last straw was when Asgore, in a fit of rage and grief, killed a fallen human child and declared humanity's destruction and an order to kill any human that dares to fall down here. Toriel had been disgusted at his rage and fled the castle after using her royal authority to divorce her husband immediately. She took her beloved human child's body and buried them at the entrance of the ruins, where they'd fallen down from and sealed herself away in the old system, vowing to stop Asgore's potential slaughter of innocent humans. Shortly after these events, after Gaster had managed to talk to his Queen about her removal from society and going back to finishing his work on optimizing the Core, Chara's demon spirit pushed him into his creation, scattering him across time and space forever so they could eventually rule the underground with the human souls they would claim when they fell down without interruption.

 _ ***So...it's been a while, eh? Honestly, I'm amazed at the thought that some of you could possibly still be here, considering I've been gone for so long- but that's life; too many excuses and deadlines, and not enough activity and time. Welp, I am working on my Naruto story as well as Companion!tale, so yay(?) and it'll be updated 'soon as I can steal more free time from adulthood...ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed and will review your thoughts and feedback, as it's, of course, always welcome and I'll see you in my next update!**_

 _ **-Priestess**_


End file.
